Not Much Longer
by EmeraldFM
Summary: Morgana has kidnapped Guinevere but it's not for the reasons everyone thinks. A look inside the thought process of Morgana while she has Gwen locked in the dark tower. Takes place during 5.06 Written for Merlin femslash week.


Morgana sat at the long dining table, hands folded in her lap as she glared at the cobwebs in front of her. It really was such a shame the display before her was so marred in dust and decaying thanks to the extended period of time it had been neglected. The silverware and elongated candle holders were once probably beautiful and could be once again if someone did something about them. She supposed she could do something about it herself, but she did not feel strongly enough to put forth the effort. She had much more important matters on her mind.

Gwen had been locked away upstairs for two days now. Two whole days which she had refused Morgana's hospitality. Two whole days she had withstood the magic of the mandrake root. Morgana supposed she shouldn't be too surprised, Gwen had always been resilient. She had always admired that about her. But she wished Gwen could only see the truth.

Morgana had been wringing her hands over the conversation she had had with Gwen just the day before, when Gwen had revealed she had no idea what had become of Morgana in the last couple of years. She had not known about Morgana's two years in the bottom of a dark pit, had not known how she could only dream of the light as she withered away in the darkness. The idea that a queen would not know the whereabouts of the greatest threat to her kingdom shocked Morgana and also made her angry. Arthur certainly knew where she had been. So why hadn't Gwen?

And how could she believe Arthur loved her when he would not keep her informed? Arthur did not care about Gwen remaining in the loop, only hiding the truth from her. Morgana supposed he believed he was protecting her. How naïve Arthur could be. She would make sure Gwen could see it as well before this was all over.

Gwen did not deserve to be stuck with Arthur when Camelot became hers. She had her plans in place for when she became queen, plans which included the death of the current king and any of his knights which did not swear their loyalty to her. She did not wish the same fate on her old friend.

Gwen had always been the kindest person she had known. She had always been the one to comfort her when she was scared, the one to look after her when she was sick. Gwen had even insisted on working when her father had died. Morgana knew no one else who had stuck with her so adamantly except Morgause, and she was no longer around.

Morgana exhaled sharply to clear her head of the thought of her late sister. Morgause had been the one to help her realize her potential, to help her realize she could take her true place on the throne of Camelot. She had hoped Morgause would accompany her when she was queen. It still saddened her to remember that she was no longer around but she hoped Gwen would offer the companionship she craved. If she could only make Gwen see the truth, the two of them could rule together. They would be the rulers Camelot deserved. Not Arthur.

Morgana began to make her way up the winding staircase to retrieve Gwen, hoping they could dine together. Morgana was so tired of eating alone. She longed for the days when Gwen was around her at all times. Gwen would be there when she awoke, often brining flowers to brighten the room. Not that the flowers had anything on her smile which always lit up her face. That's what Gwen was. Light, sunshine. An end to a long darkness which she had endured for too long.

Morgana could hear Gwen's crying and screams of horror as she approached the door. The sound made her heart quicken and the instinct to protect her kicked into overdrive. But Morgana knew deep down she would only be saving Gwen from herself. Morgana could end the torture anytime she wished. But it would not happen until Gwen could see the truth. It would not end until Gwen was on her side. Not until Gwen threw her arms around Morgana and swore that she hated Arthur, had never loved him. That it had only ever been her.

Morgana took a moment to pull herself together before opening the door with a smile on her face.

Gwen was crouched on the floor, her expression one of absolute horror. On top of that, she was starting to look thin. She had already refused food from Morgana once, any more and she might starve. Morgana walked into the room with purpose.

"I thought you might like to dine with me."

Gwen stood and backed away as quick as she could manage in her lethargic state. Morgana wanted nothing more than to brush the hair out of Gwen's face and tell her everything would be okay, that she was on her side, that no harm would come to her.

"Come, you must eat or you'll fade away," she laughed instead. She hoped that conveyed her concern, though she doubted it did.

Gwen ran to hide behind one of the giant pillars in the room and Morgana followed, eagerly trying to not to lose sight of her. She didn't have to try hard. Gwen peeked out from behind the pillar and Morgana knew she was close to succeeding in having Gwen back. She held out her hand to her and Gwen only hesitated for a moment before taking it.

Morgana almost wished she hadn't. Now that Gwen's hand was in hers, she could feel how cold she was, how cold she must have been the entire time she had been locked away. Morgana felt sick, but covered it with a laugh as if she were talking to a silly child who could have prevented the situation they were in.

"Your hands are cold! There's a warm fire going for you. Anything you want, you can have. I'll give it to you."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Gwen in a small voice.

"Because we're friends. We always were."

She hoped they still were.

"Leave me alone!"

"Gwen?"

Gwen ducked behind another pillar in an attempt to get away from her. Morgana wasn't sure whether she honestly believed the pillar would save her or if it just offered her a small comfort.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Gwen asked.

"I'm helping you. I'm looking after you."

"I want nothing from you." she said as she began to cry.

Morgana hoped she didn't mean that. Gwen was so much better off with her than she was with Arthur. How did she not see that? How could she not understand that Morgana her best interest in mind, that she would never lie to her, that she would never put her in any danger. Morgana wasn't trying to harm her, she was trying to help her.

Morgana gave Gwen her fake smile again and walked past Gwen as she began to leave the room. Gwen ran around the pillar to escape the path Morgana was taking.

"Well if you change your mind let me know."

Morgana knew she would change her mind, she just hoped it would be soon. She had known Gwen was in love with Arthur, but she had not realized how difficult it would be to break the bond between them and if she was to succeed in reclaiming her, she had to make her see the person Arthur truly was.

As she closed the door, Gwen's screams pierced her ears. She could only imagine how terrified Gwen must be. But it wouldn't be much longer. Arthur and his best knights would be coming to save Gwen, would be marching towards their deaths if she had anything to do with it. She had everything all planned out and ready to show Gwen what Arthur was really made of. Was prepared to take back her crown. Was prepared to give Gwen anything she wanted just as soon as she had what she wanted.

Morgana sat back down at the long table and picked up a piece of bread on the plate in front of her and once again glared at the cobwebs. She could swear there were more of them now than there had been ten minutes ago. She mentally berated herself for caring so much about them. There were so many more important things to consider.

Not much longer now at all.


End file.
